In The Winter
by usuilove21
Summary: For Yullen week 2010. "Allen was gaping. Kanda playing a video game?  The idea was absurd." Theme III: Game.
1. Day I: Yearn

In The Winter.

**A/N:** Ara? I am finally writing something for Yullen week? Awesome. So this extends to the 19th to the 25th... So a chapter daily. And it ends on Christmas... Meh, I am really tired... and Bleach is gonna be on... like... now. Meh... Enjoy. This sucks...

* * *

**Day I: Yearn.**

16 year old Allen Walker sighed as he stared at the white ceiling of the Nurse's office.

He wasn't feeling well, but it didn't require him having to go to the Nurse's office. But Mr. Wenham insisted…

The only thing that Allen was sick of was Cross. The man decides to move him half-away to a place that he would have never wanted to go in the first place. And the man wasn't even his legal guardian.

California was very different than England in many ways. Weather was a top contender, but the people were another big one.

Most were rude, some were kind and cheerful, and others were… interesting.

But it was nothing compared to England.

He yearned to be back to England. But he couldn't… Not for another 2 years or so.

"Moyashi?" A familiar voice grunted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ah, yes. Kanda Yuu. The anti-social teen that was ridiculously beautiful, with long dark hair, and black eyes. He wore a loose fitting white shirt and black pants.

"Bakanda? What are you doing here?" Allen growled, this guy just ticked him off at most times.

"Why do I have to answer you?"

"Because-."

"Ara?" Another familiar yet plugged, voice said. "Is Moyashi-chan here?"

And in came Lavi… The reason why he was acquainted with the anti-socialite. Bright red hair, a green eye, and an eye-patch would be the least non-weird thing Allen could say about the teen. But who was he to talk? He was even more unusual than the red-head. He had stark white hair, a tattoo-like scar that proved who he was and who he belonged too, and a deformed red arm. Although the last one was a deformation that he got while his mother was deathly sick when she was 7 months pregnant with him, it was still freaky.

The red-head just so happed to be holding up a hand to his nose, the hand having a bit of blood trickling out from the openings of his fingers.

"Lavi , what in the bloody hell happened to you?" I said, rushing up from the bed, placing Lai at the foot of the bed.

"Well, I had an encounter you see," He paused and looked bashful. "With Yuu's fist."

"I told you that I would do it if you don't stop!" Kanda growled lowly.

I sighed and passed Lavi a tissue box.

"If you guys need me, I'll be… Somewhere far away from here." Allen said, wanting to avoid any unnecessary fighting. After all, it was probably over Lavi calling Kanda his name — as usual.

Stepping out of the nurse's office without another word, Allen made his way outside and into the large campus of the Black Order Academy. Another reason he didn't really care for California. The schools were nothing like the ones in England. And the Black Order Academy was nothing like the school of NOAH, but Allen wasn't to sure if that was a bad thing or not… But since his Father went their, he had to go their from primary school to onwards. Well… That was until Allen's father gave Cross permission to take care of him while he was on a world tour for the next year and a half… Allen's uncle, Mana, would say it was for the best if he were still around, but Allen knew that it wasn't. They all knew that Cross was just using Allen to get more money from the state so he could gamble it all and get more money by cheating.

Anyways now here Allen was. In California, where it was always sunny. Even in bloody winter…

Allen sighed and sat down on the railing of a large fountain that was right dab in the court-yard.

He stayed in silence for couple of minutes in while he thought of the wonders of England. If had been about 6 months since his father left on tour, he would be home in a few months… In his mothers warm embrace…

Then a hand snapped him out of his thinking trance.

Now Kanda Yuu was sitting next to Allen Walker. The formers hand on the latter's shoulder.

"Kanda?" Allen said, confused.

Kanda said nothing, but slowly removed his hand from Allen's shoulder, as if hesitant.

"What's up with you?" Allen said; he knew that Kanda wouldn't talk at times, but right out ignored him right in front of him? Never.

"Kand-"

Next thing Allen knew, lips were crashed upon his.

Gray eyes widened considerably, to about the size of dinner plates.

He was truly shocked that Kanda, of all people, was kissing him, but what shocked Kanda, was that Allen started kissing the teen back.

Allen knew that he was gay, but he didn't like admitting it to anyone. They only one that knew were his mother, his cousin Tyki, his father, and his best friend, Lenalee, who was in China, visiting relatives…

The kiss seemed to go on for forever, and they only broke up to breath.

Allen didn't say anything, but stared into Kanda's dark, cobalt eyes.

And Kanda did the same.

"Why?" Allen asked suddenly.

Kanda continued staring at the boy, before responding, "Because I can."

As Kanda kissed him again, Allen couldn't help but feel that the feeling of yearning to want to go back to England was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Told'ja it sucked. I would like to see one person who liked it though...

I had troubles writing this... since I didn't really know what yearn meant at first... And I call myself a Romance writer. Pssh...

A new entry Tomorrow, and I can't wait till that one. Gonna involve chocolate and Kanda and his sexiness. :) Raaarr.

Hehehe... Anyways... I have thins that involve "Bleach" and "Harry Potter" to do now, so see you tomorrow :)

**XOXO,**

**Usuilove21**. (12-19-10) (It's totally 12:08...)


	2. Day II: Bittersweet

**A/N: **…. I am in Awe right now you guys. I thought that the first theme sucked, and it wouldn't get much reviews, but damn! Six reviews!

But I'm really sorry, this was late... I got home at 11:30, so I only had about 30 minutes to work on it, so I couldn't really do it, cause I was really tired... But I will be posting the third theme later today, so thank you everyone... Enjoy.

* * *

**Day II: Bittersweet.**

A loud 'crunch' resonated through the room as Allen took a rather large bite of the chocolate bar, snapping it in two.

"Allen, you should watch your sugar intake. You can get sick if you eat to much." Said Lenalee Lee, truly concerned for the younger boy in front of her.

"I'll be fine, Lena. I hardly eat any sweets, I should be able too pig out on sweet's once in awhile." Allen said, unwrapping the rest of the chocolate bar, so he wouldn't eat any of the aluminum foil.

Lenalee sighed. "I know, I'm just worried about you."

As if to make a new topic come up, Lavi Bookman came barging into the room, not even bothering to bother on the door to Lenalee's room, behind him, was Kanda Yuu, a beautiful, but anti-social teen.

"Hey, ya'll." Lavi said, trying to make his voice into a southern drawl. "Thought that I would get some food for all of us, we can throw it on the baurbie."

"Lavi…" Allen said, spinning on Lenalee's revolving chair. "That's Australian. Not southern."

"Ah, brit! Nice to see you again! It's been too long!"

"Lavi, I saw you last night. I was at the store, remember?" Allen said blandly.

"Whatever." Lai said, shaking a hand. "Yuu, come one, sit down next to Allen!"

"Che." Kanda Yuu started. "I'm not sitting next to a bean sprout."

Allen sighed; it had been at least half a year since he had met the trio, but Kanda was the only one that wasn't warming up to him.

Taking another bite of chocolate, Lavi jumped up and asked if he could have nay, which Allen said no to.

Slipping on his jacket, Allen stepped outside and followed Kanda, he had asked the teen for a ride, and Kanda was actually _willing_.

Sliding into the passenger side, Allen buckled himself, and pulled another chocolate bar out of his jacket.

"Che," Kanda said, turning on the car. "Where do you keep getting all of this chocolate from, bean?"

Allen twitched. "It's Allen."

"Yeah, whatever." Kanda snorted, buckling himself up. "I asked you a question."

"I always have to buy chocolate on a certain day, every month or so. That's how Cross says to get rid of my low blood sugar."

"Well, he's a moron." Kanda said, rolling his eyes. "That'll probably make it worse."

Allen shrugged, Kanda might've been right for once.

"Do you want some?" Allen said, his voice muffled by the chocolate that was in between his lips as the car came to a stop.

"No." Kanda said, looking at the boy, as if he had seen him for the first time. "I hate sweets."

"…It's dark Chocolate." Allen said, smiling a small smile at Kanda.

Kanda gave him an odd look, but said, "Fine." As long as it wasn't sweet.

Allen tried to break off a piece from what was still in his hand, but Kanda had another idea.

His lips were pressed to Allen's as he stuck his tongue into Allen's, stealing the now shrinking piece of dark chocolate with his tongue, and into his own mouth.

Blushing, Allen had no clue what just happened… Kanda… Kanda Yuu… Was kissing him… And he was stealing his chocolate!

"Bakanda! That's my chocolate! It's not for you to take!"

"You did offer." Kanda said, licking his lips.

"Er…" And Allen was speechless… He DID offer Kanda some chocolate…

"H-H-How did it taste?" Allen stuttered, looking down at the floor of the car.

"Bitter." Kanda said.

"But sweet?" Allen said, looking up at Kanda, with his orb-like gray eyes.

"Exactly."

* * *

Review Please, see you all later XP

**XOXO,**

**Usuilove21 **


	3. Day III: Game

**In The Winter.**

**A/N: **Third theme, here we are. As I said, I am posting this today as promised. Besides that, the double chocolate frap, from star-bucks is sooooo good !

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! It's gonna be short, but sweet. An innocent chapter if you will

Disclaimer: I do not own -man or the game mentioned. Katsura Hoshino and Tetsuya Nomura own both respectively.

**Warnings**: Spoilers to whoever hasn't played "Kingdom Hearts I", "Kingdom Hearts Re:CoM", and "Kingdom Hearts II" or AKA: The best video game series, _**ever**_. Mentions of Axel X Roxas…

**Day III: Game. **

14 year old Allen growled as he pressed on the buttons of his PS2 remote.

He was playing "Kingdom Hearts II", and he was currently trying to get in the "World That Never Was" to save Kairi and defeat Mansex- Er… Xemnas, but now, Axel was making his appearance, but he didn't want to fight the red-head. He liked the red-head and he reminded him of Lavi quite a bit.

Anyways, the Nobodies called "Dusks" started to surround Sora and Axel, and they both started to battle against the Dusks.

But… Soon Axel fell, bringing tears to Allen's eyes; it was like seeing Lavi die.

"Oh no…" He muttered, thinking of Lavi dying.

"Beansprout?" a voice asked oming into the game room Allen was in.

"What do you want Kanda?" Allen asked, trying to hide the tears in my voice; he didn't want to be called a baby for crying over a video game character.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Kanda Yuu growled, flicking his black hair behind him.

"I'm not crying." Allen said, his voice trying to clear itself up.

"Whoa… Are you crying because of a _game_?"

When Kanda said it, it sounded even more ridiculous.

"S-Shut up." The 14 year old said sniffing.

"…Dude, it's only a character." Kanda growled his voice blank.

"I know that." Allen growled in response. "He just reminded me of Lavi, It's like seeing him die."

Kanda was silent for a second. "Ugh… Your playing Kingdom Hearts aren't you?"

Allen blinked. "You know of it?"

"Yeah, I played it before. Stupid old man bought it, and I was bored."

Allen was gaping. _Kanda _playing a _video game_? The idea was absurd.

"What the hell are you looking at sprout?" Kanda growled.

"N-Nothing." Allen said, waving his hand in front of his face, the remote in the other.

"Che, yeah right." Kanda said, ripping the remote out of Allen's hands.

"O-Oy? What are you doing?" Allen said, trying to get the remote back, but Kanda kept pulling it back.

Sooner or later, Allen fell on top of Kanda, his face just inches away from the 17 year olds'.

Allen blushed as he lay on top of Kanda, and Kanda had a look as if he was hiding his real emotions, but Allen could be sure that their was a pink dusting on his face.

"S-Sorry." Allen said, climbing off of Kanda, his face as bright as a radish; it made it even worse that the 14 year old had a crush on the 17 year old…

"…It's okay." The 17 year old said, resuming the game where Allen left off, making Allen slightly annoyed.

**A/N:** This one was really cute. I just loved it. It's an innocent crush, those are the best!

Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed it, I was all sad about writing about Axel's death.. But what could I do… It set up a perfect situation for this… It was going to be Demyx's at first… But I decided against it…

But yeah, I'll be back tomorrow with the next theme, which I am very excited about, **ADDICTION. **It's going to be Obsessive!Allen. And of course, Seme!Kanda. Hopefully it'll be longer.

Bye-bye for now!

**XOXO,**

**Usuilove21**


End file.
